


I Don't Wanna Be Human!

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Derek finds little Scott crying in the Preserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Be Human!

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea this morning, and the bunny bit me hard. I've decided it's how my Scott and beasthowlsinmyveins' Derek met in out [Friends Forever 'verse](http://therewhenyoumccall.tumblr.com/tagged/verse:%20friends%20forever).
> 
> Scott and Derek are only about three years apart in age because I say so, okay? Okay.

At the tender age of seven, one of Derek's favorite things to do is to play in the woods _without_ Laura or Peter, or worse little Cora, following him. He loses his sister and uncle soon enough, but it's not an easy feat. Derek flops onto his back in the middle of a clearing to catch his breath. He listens to the sounds of the Preserve, and all the humans are faraway on the other side, where the jogging paths reside.

Except for one, Derek thinks sitting up as he follows the sound of sniffling. Soon, he finds a young boy a few years younger than him, three or four. The boy looks up at Derek, wiping at his eyes.

“You're not mama,” he says between hitched breaths. “I want my mama.”

“I don't know where your mama is,” Derek tells him, and it's clearly the wrong thing to say, because it just sets off the kid into another wailing fit, hurting his sensitive werewolf ears.

Derek cringes as he puts a hand over the kid's mouth. “Stop crying!” he exclaims then jumps away when the kid bites him, hard. “Ow!”

Sniffling, Derek cradles his hand, and he's pretty sure this kid broke skin. He knows that what that could mean, so he can't help but start crying, howling louder than the younger boy. A moment later, Laura skids into their part of the Preserve to find two crying boys.

“Derek? What's wrong?” she asks as she quickly as she kneel down next to her brother.

“He bit me! I'm gonna turn into a human!” Derek wails, showing Laura the healing bite mark.

Laura looks over the wound, making an impressed sound before looking over to other little boy. “You broke skin. Why did you bite my brother?”

The little boy sniffles. “He covered my mouth! Mama won't hear me!” he exclaims, face covered in tears and snot.

“Derek,” Laura chides, looking down at her brother who is still looking at his hands forlornly. “Oh, quit that. It has to be an _alpha_ human. You're fine. We've gotta find this little kid's mom.” 

“Oh,” Derek says quietly, wiping at his face as his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Laura tries to keep a straight face, mostly succeeding since Derek doesn't notice. “I was trying to help, but his crying was hurting my ears!”

“You are such a baby, Der,” Laura tells him with an eye roll as she crouches down by the little boy. “I can help you find your mama. What's your name?”

“I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name,” the little boy says warily.

“My name's Laura Hale, and this crybaby over here is Derek, my brother,” she offers as Derek makes an unhappy sound.

“He's not a crybaby!” the little boy defends as he hops to his feet then looks down, cheeks red. “I did bite him kinda hard...”

Derek bites back a grin before making a face. “It wasn't _that_ hard,” he mutters, but he stands up and offers his hand to the kid. “But I'll take that as an apology and help you find your mom.”

The boy beams. “Really? I'm Scott!” he announces, taking Derek's hand and promptly ignoring Laura. “But how will you find her?”

“I'm a good mom finder,” Derek tells him, like it's a secret.

Scott looks at him wide eyes. “Cool,” he says in awe.

Laura rolls her eyes as she stands up and dusts herself up. “You okay to find her on your own, Der? I can stay.”

“I can find her,” Derek promises, taking a big sniff of the air to catch Scott's scent then another to find any similar ones. “This way.”

“'Kay,” Scott agrees and follows Derek down the path in the Preserve towards the picnic areas, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just deleted about ten comments worth of anon hate, likely from the same person. Be warned, if there is a way to find an IP address through AO3, I am willing to take the time to find it. If anons are cowardly enough to hate this way, then they can take it if I find out who they are and let it be known to other Scerek shippers. You're giving shippers, and Sterek, a bad name. That's all you're doing. You guys have plenty of your own ship to read, so get the hell away from mine and my friend's fics.
> 
> This has been a PSA. Thank you for everyone who actually reads the fic and comments based on that. Love you, darlings. <3


End file.
